


A New Home

by Caliadragon



Category: Buffy/X-Men
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-09
Updated: 2013-07-09
Packaged: 2017-12-18 06:11:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/876533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caliadragon/pseuds/Caliadragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xander goes to live with his real father and makes new friends in the process.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Home

Title: A New Home

Author: Caliadragon

Fandom: Buffy/X-Men

Category: AU

Parts: 1/1

Pairing: None

Disclaimer: Not Mine

Warnings: none really

AN: This is set at the end of Season 3 on Buffy and after X1, from there it's very AU. There won't be much in common with canon. Xander is Logan's son.

Summary: Xander goes to live with his real father and makes new friends in the process.

Thanks to Edi for the beta.

 

 

 

1/1

 

 

Dark eyes took in those around him, but he said nothing. The others in the room wondered who he was and why he was there. They knew he came in with Logan, but nothing else. Everyone figured he was a new mutant and student. Bobby and Johnny were trying to guess his mutation and how the two met.

 

Meanwhile, in Charles' office, Logan was explaining just who the boy was and why he was there. "When I went to Canada I found a lot of people who remembered me. They told me that I had a son, and that after I disappeared he was sent to live with relatives in California. It took me a while, but I finally found him in Sunnydale. If you think the things we go through are hard, you should see what Xander and his friends have been fighting all these years. If it weren't for his little red headed friend he never would have come with me. As it is I don't know how long hll stae'y. Then there's the fact that he feels he's abandoning his friends. I gotta find a way to keep him from wanting to go back to that place."

 

The others were watching with fascination as Logan talked about his son. His tone held worry, and caring. The only people they had ever heard him speak to that way were Rogue, Jean and Bobby. Everyone else got a clipped tone. "I'll need to examine him to gauge his mutation," Jean said softly. Logan flicked his gaze to her and nodded. He spun on his heel and left the office, and the others were quick to follow.

 

Xander was trying desperately not to stare. This place was so cool. Buffy would fit in around here. There were a lot of super powered kids here. The one playing with fire was cute too; she'd love it. His father, and wasn't that just a kicker, said it was a school for mutants. That he was mutant. Xander figured that his mutation would probably end up being something useless or dangerous. He was brought out of his musings by a boy falling onto him. Xander grunted in surprise and looked up into impish, blue eyes. He couldn't help but grin. "You okay there?"

 

Bobby blushed and nodded, and then turned to glare at the red eyed boy that was laughing at him. Xander helped Bobby stand, but stiffened slightly when his father returned with several people in tow. "Thanks," Bobby said, bringing his attention back to him. Xander smiled in welcome and released him as he stood.

 

"So, Dad, who're your friends?" Xander asked, shocking the kids in the room. Rogue looked at Logan in shock, while the others became more interested. Logan shook his head at his son. The boy was just too good at shocking people.

 

"This Jean, Cyke, Wheels and Storm," Logan answered with a smirk. Xander laughed at him and turned to look at the four people rolling their eyes at Logan.

 

Ororo smiled at the boy, he was very beautiful and seemed to radiate light and hope. "You must be Storm. Let's see; the guy with the glasses is Cyke, Jean's the other beautiful woman and you're Wheels. Though your real name is Charles Xavier and you started this school." Xander's voice held laughter and he smiled engagingly at all of them.

 

Ororo and Jean shared a smile; the boy was a charmer. Scott was trying not to laugh and Charles merely smiled. "Very good. My real name is Ororo and Cyke is Scott Summers," She told him with a smile.

 

Xander raised an eyebrow, "So are you any relation to Buffy and Joyce Summers?" Xander asked Scott. He nodded surprised.

 

"You know Buffy?" Scott asked.

 

"Yep, she's one of my best friends. Man, a good fashion sense must run through your blood or something," Xander teased as he looked Scott over. Scott laughed in surprise, making Xander smile wider.

 

An hour later, Xander was sitting cross-legged on a table while Jean moved around him examining him and taking different readings. He was easy going and didn't complain about any of the tests. They were all disturbed by the number of scars and broken bones that he had had. Thankfully, Logan had thought ahead and had brought all of Xander's records with him. The number of incidents where he left the hospital AMA was staggering, and Logan was very upset.

 

"So how did you get the scar on your left side?" Scott asked; he was as concerned as the others.

 

"Which one?" Xander asked carelessly. His scars had stopped bothering him long ago. The largest one on his left side was two inches deep and six inches long. It was courtesy of Deadboy and a sword. The other was from a set of demon claws, and was smaller.

 

"The biggest one," Scott answered.

 

"Sword, a psychopath tried to gut me from the side. It would have worked too, but his ex-girlfriend, your cousin; scared him off," Xander answered. He had long since forgiven Deadboy for it. Angelus was contained forever and wouldn't be coming back to hurt him or those he loved. He and Buffy were living together now that she was in college. Finding out the Buffster was immortal was really cool. Right before Logan showed up, Xander had attended their commitment ceremony. Buffy and Angel were now mated.

 

Willow and Oz had been talking about him biting her, and Giles had made up with Ethan Rayne. At first, he had been afraid to tell them, but none of them had been surprised. After all, Ethan had been going out of his way to get Giles's attention again for years now.

 

Xander had been the only one without a honey. Who knew, maybe Xander would meet someone nice while he was here. It had been years since he dated. Not since Jesse had been killed by Darla and staked by Deadboy. Not that Xander blamed Angel. Jesse was already dead, long before he was staked.

 

They were all shocked by the blase way that Xander spoke of nearly being gutted. He was used to things like that and it didn't bother him. Logan growled low in his throat over it though, and Xander turned to look at him. "Don't go all growly. I'm fine. It was nearly two years ago. No big," Xander said, trying to reassure him.

 

Jean shook her head and began to draw blood from him. "So if you're all mutants, what're your powers? I'm guessing our lady of elegances power is weather related, but what about the rest of you?" Xander asked, changing the subject Storm laughed, and blushed slightly. It was very rare that she received a genuine compliment.

"You are correct, I have the ability to control the weather."

 

"I am a telepath and can move things with my mind," Jean answered, amused by Ororo's blushing.

 

"I shoot beams of light from my eyes," Scott answered. He was trying not to laugh at Ororo.

 

"Does it hurt?" Xander asked.

 

"Sometimes. Mostly because I can't look at anything without glasses," Scott answered, surprising himself.

 

Charles raised an eyebrow and looked at the young man. Scott very rarely spoke about his mutation. "I'm also a telepath," he told Xander.

 

Xander smiled. "It must be nice, having powers. I help Buff and the others, but I'm usually getting my ass kicked or saved depending on the demon of the week." Xander smiled wistfully. He didn't see the need to hide what he had been doing, since he was in the room with two telepaths.

 

Scott looked at him in surprise. "Demons, you fight demons?" Xander nodded.

 

As a street kid, Scott had seen and even hid from demons a time or two. Ororo shivered, she too had dealt with demons before. She was once attacked by a vampire, right after her powers manifested. That was the first time she had used her gifts against another creature. She was unsure why, but vampires seemed drawn to her homeland.

 

"I hate demons, they eat street kids or sell them to others for money. They're almost as bad as humans," Scott spat out angrily. Xander nodded in agreement.

 

"Don't even get me started, vamps are just as bad. Though they're a lot easier to clean up after. You just dust the suckers. A holy water bomb works pretty good. Or my favorite, the super soaker canon." Xander shook his head. "My best friend was turned right after I met Buffy. Her mate was the one that killed him. It could have been me just as easily. Buffy's a strong person. She's a vampire Slayer. The Chosen One, Wills and I help her and the others beat demon and vamp butt nightly."

 

"You know a Slayer?" Ororo asked, stunned. Her people told tales of the one born in every generation to fight back the forces of evil.

 

"Yep, Scott's cousin is the Slayer. Though there are actually two Slayers now. Buffy and Faith. See Buffy died for a few minutes in our junior year, then Kendra was called. Only Kendra was killed by a vampire so then Faith was called. After her Watcher was killed she came to Sunnyhell, and was assigned a new Watcher. The Council decided that the Hellmouth was enough of a threat that they ordered Faith to remain in Sunnyhell. So she and Buffy protect the people of the town with the rest of us. Hey, do you think my friends could come and visit me here?" Xander asked, switching topics suddenly.

 

The others had been listening to Xander in awed silence. Charles was shaking his head in amused silence and Jean was trying not to laugh. They had already learned everything by reading the boy's thoughts. So it was funny to listen to him babble and fluster the other three. "I see no reason why your friends couldn't come to see you here," Charles answered finally. Xander grinned at him and looked over at Logan, who was shaking his head in amusement. The kid was just what this place needed.

 

Logan walked with Xander back down the stairs. He could see Marie, Bobby, Johnny, and Remy all sitting in front of the TV, and decided it was time to introduce them to his son. He hoped the three junior X-Men could come to accept his son. Logan was still bemused by Xander's mutation. The boy was a healer and could bring back the dead. Not reanimate, but give life back to them. He could also manipulate gravity. When Jean told him he could fly he practically bounced off the table with excitement.

 

"Hey Logan, are you going to introduce us to your gorgeous friend?" Marie asked in her soft drawl. Xander blushed and ducked his head. Bobby grinned and nudged Remy. The two boys laughed softly.

 

Logan rolled his eyes. "Xander, the flirt is Marie, aka Rogue. The two on either side of her are Johnny, aka the Torch, and Bobby, aka the Ice Man. And this is Remy, our Cajun. Brats, this is my son Xander."

 

They all grinned and said hello to him. "Come on over and have a seat, none of us bite," Marie said with a giggle.

 

"Unless you want us to," Remy added with a wicked chuckle.

 

Xander burst into laughter and sat in a chair near them. Soon Logan drifted away and left the kids to get to know one another. It was nice to have a new home. Now if he could just get his son to stay and share it.

 

The End


End file.
